


Empress cuddles: continuation

by princesszavi1



Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Avengers, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Day after the dragon fiasco.
Relationships: Laufey/Howard Stark
Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597168
Kudos: 14





	Empress cuddles: continuation

“ Tony explain.” said Bruce. Currently the two of them are sitting by the book shelf in ravenclaw common room.  
“ What? What did I do?” shouted Tony inching away from his roommate and best friend.  
“ Not you. Little Loki.” said Bruce exasperated. Almost everyone in the room turned to them as one eager to know more of the situation.  
“ Oh. What do you want to know?”   
“ Start from the begining and mind your tone it's getting on my nerves.”   
Tony rolled his eyes, “ You do remember your visit to Jotun manor last summer where we explained some of his quirks like flying when happy or angry because of his unstable magic right.”  
“I think so but I am not sure on the details yet but go on.” added Bruce.  
“ Well the little guy went and found himself a dragon and decided to keep it as a pet much to exasperation of ministry. They feel that his magic is unstable and very powerful and he should be taught to either control it or surpress it until he gets a little older.”  
“ Naturally Mother and father are against it and they have come up with solution of teaching Loki by enrolling him in Hogwarts. Since Loki is way to young to live in the dorms, they decided to move into the school's west side castle until he is 11.” finished Tony looking at his friend.  
“ well I be dammed. A dragon.” Bruce whispered dazedly.  
“ Right, isn't that so cool.” shouted shuri coming over to sit between the two best friends.   
“ And why was I not invited to your house Tony. I thought we were friends.” she accused widening her eyes for added effect.  
“ You are a first year remember not yet enrolled in school. And I did invite you but your brother refused my invitation saying you were going to Americas last summer.” added Tony.  
“ Oh yes, It was horrible.” exclaimed Shuri.  
“ Hey, do you think Loki will let me ride the dragon if I ask nicely.” she added.  
“ No way, absolutely not. Your mother will have our heads if you so much go 20 feet near it. I will tell, so stop whatever you are thinking.” shouted Tony heatedly looking ready to bolt at any slightest movement from Shuri.  
“ Clam down, sheesh you sound just like big brother.” huffed Shuri walking away.  
“ Don't think you have me fooled. You know what, I am telling T'Challa right now.” shouted Tony at her retreating back. 

The next morning all the students made their way to the main hall hoping to catch a glimpse of the royals. They were not disappointed when a few minutes after every one was seated they saw the littlest royal make his way to Gryffindor accompanied by his father and brother. Loki made a beeline to James Rhodes hugging him and shyly greeting a few others. 

Howard Stark made small talk with a few students while keeping an eye on his youngest. But his fears are unfounded when Loki was immediately accepted into the group with Rhodey acting as a buffer. He saw Tony's friends coming over joining the group smiling and laughing subtly diverting other students attention not to overwhelm Loki and being themselves. He knew that it was right decision to come to Hogwarts and its time for him to join his love at the high table. 

“Prince Loki, Tell us how did you tame a dragon.” asked Wanda Maximoff .  
“Yeah tell us.” shouted clint Barton and few others.  
“ Its not just a dragon. Its called empress cudlles. If you don't address it as such it will eat you.” replied Loki with a sly smile making a few people step back.  
“ I found Empress ....   
“ Me thinks the queen tamed it, not this wee baby.” said Sif nastily interrupting the prince.  
“ Let the prince talk.” said Natasha hitting Clint on the head and glaring at Sif which silenced the 3rd year slytherin.   
“ Prince Loki, will you tell us, please.” asked Bruce smiling sweetly.  
“ Brucie bear, If you smile so sweetly I will spill even the royal secrets; my friend. Anything for you.” grinned Tony cheekily which made Bruce turn red as a Tamato.  
“ Tomato, brother you turned bruce into a tamato.” laughed Loki which made bruce even more redder.   
“ Well prince Loki are you going to tell us the story?” sneered Sif.  
“ Siffy, remember the stream by the manor you fell into and got bit by a fish last summer when you were over for a play date with Thor.” started Loki which made others laugh and Sif to turn a shade of red.  
“ I was playing there when I heard sound coming from the trees. I went to see what it was and I saw Empress cuddles snoring away under a big oak tree. I waited until it was up and then asked it nicely to be my friend and it said yes.” Loki finished the story smiling innocently.  
All the students were still for a moment before they shouting denials but their crys are silenced by thunder and lightening. They all turned to see Thor, third year Hufflepuff and star quidditch seeker glaring at them with lightening coming from his fingers. They moved aside to make way only to be glared once again. The blonde made his way to where the prince stood.  
“ Well done Little loki. I knew you can befriend a mighty beast.” shouted Thor pulling little prince into a bear hug.  
“ Big brother Thor, I can't breathe.” wheezed Loki for Thor to loosen his hold.  
“ Why did not see me yesterday? I was very much looking forward to meet you.” pouted Loki.  
“ Little Loki, my apologies. The teachers here didnot want me to intrude upon the family reunion inspite of my protest they dragged me away from the grounds.”  
“ Fiinne, You have to make it up to me. Big brother or you will be sorry.” poted Loki earning a smile from Thor.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Prince Loki, can I ride the dragon?” shouted Darcy pushing others and coming to stand beside Loki.  
Loki who was chatting with Natasha while Thor hovered by his side, turned when he heard a new voice, he saw a cute black haired girl with round glasses staring at him.  
“ May I know your lovely name my lady?” asked Loki smoothly or so he thought. He sounded like any 7 year old trying to impress a girl earning a snicker from his brother and a glare from Thor.  
“ My name's Darcy and I am a first year slytherin.”  
“ I am Loki Nal Stark. I am pleased to make your accquitance.” said Loki taking her hand and bringing it to his lips placing a soft kiss.  
Darcy squealed pinching his cheeks, “ ooh, what a charming little guy. Tony why can't you be more like him.”  
“ Yeah Tony.” added Clint Barton.   
“ Hey backoff Dracy, bird face.” shouted Tony.  
“ Now now children, Be nice Tony. Darcy, you can't ride the dragon not until we know it's safe and I will know if you try.”   
A hush fell over the assembled as their queen walked over stopping near Tony immediately set to righting his messy hair and clothes. It started a round of giggles and snickering which only increased by Tony's blush.  
“ Mom, Stop you're embarssing me.” whined Tony.  
“ Oh Tony, You are breaking my heart. Is this what you have to say your mother after such a long time.” sobbed the queen with tears glittering in her eyes.  
“ we met only yesterday. I am not five to fall for your fake tears anymore.” said Tony,  
“ well I had to try.” chuckled the queen turning to others and asking,

“ well children, did you get a good nights sleep?”  
“ Yes your Majesty.” chorused the children.  
“ well get on with your breakfast for I have something exicting planned for you. Go on.” said the queen shooing them.  
The children went back to their tables while the two princess and the queen sat beside Rhodey.  
“Aunt Laufey, Loki, why are you sitting with poopy head ? Come sit with me.” demanded a blonde standing by the royals.  
“ ow ow.. Stop hitting me you voilent woman. I can't believe you hit a child, they ought to revoke your title as a queen.” cried Thor trying to dodge the queen's arms.  
“ Apologize now or say goodbye to world.” replied laufey cooly.  
“ Mama, forgive Thor.” pleaded Loki hugging Thor.  
The queen stopped hitting while Thor grinned smugly at the queen pulling loki closer making her narrow her eyes.  
“ Thor, say sorry to mama and Tony.” This turned the grin upside down.  
“ sorry poo.. Tony. Sorry aunty.”   
“ Good. Thor come. Lets us eat .” pulled Loki making Thor sit beside him.

They went back to their breakfast exicted about what the days to come had in store for them.


End file.
